The present invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to display directional sensing of an electronic device.
Electronic devices commonly have a display feature incorporated. In conventional displays, the orientation of an image displayed may be fixed. More recent devices have incorporated a feature that may sense movement of the host device which may trigger a change in the orientation of a displayed image. For example, a mobile phone or tablet device may include auto rotation of an image using a G-sensor. Typically, the auto rotation function may be designed to function while a user is standing or sitting up right. However, if the device is horizontal to the ground, the device may become confused in displaying the orientation of the image may so that it is aligned with the user.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for automatically controlling the orientation of an image on a device regardless of the position the device is being supported.